Solid Snakes Card Game
by Untouchables50
Summary: PG-13 for language. 3rd in Card Game "trilogy" w/ 1 difference. Same story though


Snakes Card Game  
by Casey  
I do not own the Metal Gear series, Konami does. I don't own any of the movies I reference so don't sue. Much like my other fan fiction with the FF card game, this is similar, but with the MGS/MGS2 crew. Inside are Solid Snake, Revolver Ocelot/Liquid Snake,  
Mantis, and Otacon. Thousands of dollars are on the table from everyone's combined earnings.   
Snake: Hey, Cloud could kill Squall, man! He got like 50 swords and shit.  
"Liquid": No, my dear brother. Squall has the gunblade, a better weapon with a different, but better Limit Break.  
Snake: You ever see Omnislash? It could kill any fucker.  
"Liquid": Mantis, can you use your powers to accurately predict a winner for us?  
Mantis: (Heavy breathing) Why? It's just a stupid RPG game. The only good one was 7. The rest sucked.  
Otacon: Snake, have any 5's?  
Snake: Go fish. Anyone see any movies lately?   
Mantis: Yeah, The Others. It's all fucked up.  
Otacon: Pearl Harbor. (Everyone looks at him)What?  
All except Otacon: That movie sucks!  
"Liquid": Let's drop this subject right now. It's making me paranoid.  
Otacon: Paranoid? What about you? You have this weird split personality going.  
"Liquid": What do you mean?  
Otacon: Solid, leave the room for a second. (He leaves)(Liquid shakes and suddenly speaks Russian)  
Revolver: You got any fours? (Everyone looks shocked) What?  
Otacon: Never mind. Come back in. (Snake walks back in, and Revolver changes back tp Liquid)  
Otacon: Hey, read his thoughts, Mantis.  
"Liquid": That's not necessary. (Mantis does so anyway, reciting the exact words hes thinking in the voice thats hes thinking in)  
Mantis: (in a creepy rapper voice)I was gonna make love to you, but then I got High! (everyone starts laughing)  
Snake: Keep singing!  
Mantis: (Continuing) I was gonna eat your pussy out, but then I got high! (Everyone starts laughing, while Mantis stops)  
Snake: Damn, Mantis, I didn't know you could sing.  
Mantis: I also read his thoughts. Apperently, since Liquid is grafted onto Revolver, when Solid isn't around,   
Liquid has to endure having to help him piss and "shoot his load" on occasion, and in his thoughts,  
he expressed his disatisfaction.  
Otacon: Why did you feel the need to tell us all that gross information?  
Mantis: 2 birds with 1 stone.  
"Liquid": I never told anyone that.  
Snake: Why would you? (everyone starts laughing)Hey Liquid, did you ever talk to Decoy Octopus  
while the terrorist thing u pulled was going on?  
"Liquid": Of course I did you moron. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been involved.  
Snake: Did he look like a bitch?  
"Liquid": After he talked to you, he did. (Everyone starts laughing)  
Snake: I'll be back in a minute, i gotta take a leak. (Leaves)  
Revolver (now back to Ocelot: Is he gone?  
Mantis: Yeah, it must've been your sinister mustache.  
Revolver: Need I remind you that I have the Colt Single action Army, the most powerful handgun ev-  
Otacon: (sarcasm talking) -er made. Jeez I would've never known! (Revolver aims the gun at Otacon, while he cowers in fright)  
Revolver: You gonna hurt your ankle in your own piss again? In case your wondering, Snake told us,  
so don't act surprised. (Snake comes back in, while Revolver turns into Liquid again)  
Snake: What's everyone doing now for the future?  
Otacon: (adjusts his glasses)I'm gonna write for Dragon Ball Z! You know how I love anim-  
All except Otacon: SHUT UP!  
Snake: Lets see, I saved the world multiple times, so what am I gonna do now?  
Mantis: Retire?  
Snake: No, I'm gonna rent a room in the Playboy mansion!  
Liquid: I'm trying out for Me, Myself, and Irene 2: The True Story.  
Mantis: I'm trying out for a Hannibal Lecter movie.  
Otacon: Yeah, okay Darth Vader.  
Mantis: At least I don't think of Vin Diesel when I masterb- (Otacon begins to jump at Mantis but  
Mantis knew enough to pull his chair out from under him)(everyone bursts out laughing)I'll be right back. (Leaves)  
Liquid: Dumbass. (Otacon pulls out a handgun and aims at Liquid)(Liquid pulls out a FA-MAS and Colt single action army and aims at Otacon)  
Snake: For christ's sake. (Snake pulls out an AK-47 and points at Liquid)(Mantis returns)  
Mantis: (Heavy breathing) What'd I miss? (Using his telekinetic powers, he bings the money to him) (Now everyone points at him)  
TO BE CONTINUED (or probably not)  



End file.
